Keine Worte mehr
by glorellie
Summary: Catherine und Grissom haben einen Täter, nun müssen sie herausfinden, was er getan hat. [CathGris]


Name: Keine Worte mehr

Autor: Minimac (jayjayx62yahoo.de)  
Rating: R -16 Kathegorie: Cath/Gris Shipper FF Inhalt: Wo ein Täter ist, ist auch eine Leiche.  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fersehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.  
Anmerkung: Tausenddank an Elke für Beta-Reading.You're the best! 

James Logan betrat den Überwachungsraum. Seit fünf Jahren war er der Sicherheitschef des Mandalay Bay Casino und Hotel Und verdammt noch mal, er liebte den Job wie am ersten Tag. Es gab nichts besseres, als das Gefühl durch das Casino zu schreiten und zu wissen, dass es hier keine Vorfälle geben würde, denn er war da und hatte alles fest im Griff. Er verzichtete auf eine auffällige Uniform und trug stattdessen einen schwarzen Anzug, der ihn zusammen mit dem Funkgerät, das er immer bei sich führte, eine Aura der Macht gab. Die Leute respektierten ihn und James dankte ihnen ihren Respekt, in dem er seinen Job mit größt möglicher Sorgfalt erledigte.

"Hallo Pete" grüßte er gut gelaunt den großen Mann, der vor den Monitoren saß.

"Wie sind die Dounats heute"  
"Teuflisch!" antwortete ihm Pete Corring und James lachte. James wusste genau, dass Pete Dounats liebte, aber Mrs. Corring hatte ihrem Mann alles Süße und Fette verboten, nachdem Petes Cholesterinwerte bei der letzten Untersuchung so hoch wie der Stratosphere Tower gewesen waren.

"Irgendwas los heute?" fragte James als er sich neben Pete setzte.

"Nur das Übliche. Ein Ehekrach bei den Black-Jack-Tischen, ein Betrunkener an der Bar, der einer der Kellnerinnen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat und so weiter."

"So mag ich es am liebsten!" freute sich James.

"Ich ebenfalls" pflichtete Pete ihm bei.

James erhob sich. "Ich mach mich mal wieder davon." Er ging rüber zur Tür und öffnete sie. Mit der Hand am Türknauf, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Hey Pete, wie wär's: Soll ich Dir vielleicht später ein paar Karotten oder etwas Sellerie vorbei bringen?"

Pete wollte etwas erwidern, als er etwas auf den Monitoren entdeckte.

"Heilige Scheiße...." Sofort war Logan an seiner Seite. Als er erkannte, was Petes Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, brüllte er in sein Funkgerät. "Wir haben einen 9-7-5 in der Lobby. Ich wiederhole. Wir haben einen 9-7-5 in der Lobby." Er warf einen letzten Blich auf den Bildschirm, dann rannte er los.  
Pete hatte den Zoom der zum Monitor gehörigen Kamera aktiviert, so dass er den Mann nun gut erkennen konnte. Er stand mitten in der Lobby des Mandalay Bay und schien völlig apathisch zu sein. Was Pete beunruhigt hatte, war der Revolver in der rechten Hand des Mannes. James Logan kam in die Halle gestürzt und blickte sich um. Er entdeckte die große Gestalt Tim Gallagers an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und ging zu ihm hinüber. Tim war der für den Eingangsbereich zuständige Wachmann. Er hatte sofort reagiert, als er Logans Funkspruch erhalten hatte. Nun hielt er den Mann mit der Waffe fest umgriffen, während einer seiner Kollegen den Revolver an sich genommen hatte. Die Situation schien unter Kontrolle zu sein und dennoch sah Tim ihn nun etwas unsicher an. "Was sollen wir mit ihm tun?" wandte sich Tim an Logan. James Logan trat näher heran und nun sah er, was Tim meinte. Auf dem weißen Hemd des Mannes waren rote Spritzer zu sehen. Logan sah sich den Mann genauer an. Er war ca. 45 Jahre alt, trug eine Brille und hatte blondes schütteres Haar. Plötzlich schien er James zu bemerken und hob den Kopf. Erst da hörte Logan, dass der Mann die ganze Zeit über etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. Nun, da er den Kopf gehoben hatte, konnte James ihn verstehen:  
„Ich habe sie getötet, ich habe sie getötet, ich habe sie getötet," wiederholte er immer wieder.  
Logan hatte genug gehört und gesehen. Er wandte sich an Tim Gallager: "Wir rufen besser die Cops." 

Catherine Willows blätterte in einer Akte, während sie auf das Büro ihres Kollegen Gil Grissom zuging. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihn wegen einer Notiz in eben dieser Akte etwas zu fragen, aber dieses Anliegen war schlagartig vergessen, als sie sein Büro betrat. Grissom saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Jedenfalls vermutete Catherine, dass sich unter den sich auftürmenden Aktenbergen irgendwo ein Schreibtisch befinden musste.

"Sind Deine Ablageschränke kaputt gegangen?"

Gil Grissom blicke auf "Nein, sie sind in Ordnung." Catherine beugte sich neugierig über den Tisch.

"Also, dann hast Du diese Akten hier liegen, weil......"

"Weil ich einigen Papierkram erledigen muss, zu dem ich bisher nicht gekommen bin."

"Und Schweine können fliegen."

"Wie bitte?" fragte Grissom verwirrt. Catherine grinste. Sie kannte Gil Grissom. Was er mit "nicht dazu gekommen" meinte, war, dass er es hasste Papierkram zu erledigen und nur jeden erdenklichen Grund nutzte, um sich davor zu drücken. Und wie Catherine aus der Anzahl der Akten schloss, hatte er mit dieser Methode eine ganze Weile auch Erfolg gehabt.

"Umm, nichts. Wo Du schon mal dabei bist; ich hätte da auch noch etwas für Dich....." Catherine hielt ihm unschuldig ihre Akte hin. Gil starrte sie an, doch Catherine erwiderte fröhlich seinen Blick. Schließlich zeigte sich auch auf Gils Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln, das zu einem Grinsen wurde. Er sah ein, dass Catherine ihn durchschaut hatte und sich über ihn amüsierte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wahrscheinlich hinter dem ganzen Papierberg eine recht komische Figur abgab. Er griff nach der Akte und schlug sie auf.

"Also gut, was hast Du für mich." Catherine wollte antworten, doch da klingelte das Telefon und Grissom nahm ab.

"Grissom" meldete er sich. Aus der Art, wie sich seine Augen zusammen zogen, wusste Catherine, dass es ein dienstlicher Anruf war. Kurz darauf legte Grissom auf.

"Das war Brass. Im Mandalay Bay ist ein Mann mit einer Waffe aufgetaucht, der behauptet jemanden getötet zu haben."

Zehn Minuten später trafen Catherine und Grissom am Mandalay Bay ein. Vor dem Eingang standen zwei Streifenwagen. Auf der linken Seite der Einfahrt sahen sie, dass ein grauer Kombi abgesperrt worden war. Es hatte sich eine Traube von Schaulustigen gebildet, die neugierig die Arbeit der Polizei beobachteten. Catherine und Grissom stiegen aus ihrem Auto und gingen zu Brass hinüber, der einem uniformierten Polizisten eine Anordnung gab und sich dann ihnen zu wandte.

"Ich glaube das wird ihnen gefallen. Sie mögen doch Rätsel," wandte Brass sich zuerst an Grissom.

"Sicher. Nichts ist spannender, als die richtige Antwort auf eine Frage zu finden." Catherine und Brass tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Dann fuhr Brass fort,

"Brian Thatcher kam vor einer halbe Stunde mit einer Waffe in der Hand in die Lobby marschiert und behauptete, er habe jemanden getötet. Wen und wo wollte er bisher nicht verraten."

"Ist das alles?" fragte Grissom etwas enttäuscht. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es sich nicht einfach um einen Verrückten handelte, der sich gerne mal in den sechs Uhr Nachrichten sehen wollte,

"Auf dem Hemd des Mannes und an dem Revolver befinden sich Blutspuren." Grissom nickte. Dies war genug Grund für sie tätig zu werden.

"Ich habe schon mit dem Sicherheitschef gesprochen. Dieser sagt, Mr. Thatcher wäre einfach in die Lobby hereinspaziert. Dort hätten ihn seine Leute dann sofort abgefangen. Das dort drüben ist Mr. Thatchers Wagen. Und ja, wir haben nachgesehen: Keine Leiche im Kofferraum," Brass deutete auf den grauen Kombi.

"Wo ist Mr. Thatcher jetzt?" fragte ihn Catherine. "Sitzt dort drüben im Wagen" er deutete auf einen der Streifenwagen. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie ihn sehen wollen, bevor wir ihn aufs Revier bringen." Alle drei schauten hinüber. Mr. Thatcher saß in sich zusammengesunken auf der Rückbank und schien keinen Anteil an dem Geschehen um ihn herum zu nehmen.

Catherine wandte sich an Grissom. "Ich werde sehen, was ich von Mr. Thatcher bekommen kann." Damit nahm sie ihren Arbeitskoffer und ging hinüber zum Streifenwagen. Grissom holte ebenfalls seinen Arbeitskoffer und zusammen mit Brass ging er hinüber zu Thatchers Wagen. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und warf einen ersten Blick hinein. Alles war sehr ordentlich. Es gab keinen Müll oder Papier das herumlag. Auch fehlten persönliche Gegenstände, wie etwa eine Straßenkarte. Grissom schloss die Tür wieder und trat zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn.

"Wie gesagt: keine Leiche." meinte Brass, doch Grissom ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen holte er ein Luminol Spray aus seinem Koffer und begann den gesamten Kofferraum damit einzusprühen und ihn dann auszuleuchten. Nirgends zeigten sich jedoch Hinweise auf Blut. Nachdenklich schloss Grissom den Kofferraum wieder. Er schritt um das Fahrzeug herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Dann versprühte er auch im Inneren des Wagen Luminol. Als Grissom diesmal die UV-Lampe hervorholte, erschienen kleine rosa Punkte auf dem Lenkrad, von denen Grissom eine Probe nahm. Ansonsten schien es keine Spuren von Blut zu geben. Grissom schloss die Wagentür. Alle weiteren Beweise würden sich erst im Labor ermitteln lassen. Catherine war ebenfalls fertig und kam herüber zu ihm.

"Mr. Thatcher redet immer noch nicht, aber ich habe Blutrückstände an seinen Händen und an seiner Kleidung feststellen können."

"Das erklärt das Blut am Lenkrad." wandte Grissom ein.

"Er scheint also wirklich eine Waffe abgefeuert zu haben. Die Frage ist: auf wen" überlegte Catherine.

"Oder auf was" ergänzte Grissom.

Sie fuhren zurück ins Büro. Dort gaben sie als erstes die genommenen Proben bei Greg Sanders im Labor ab, dann machten sie sich daran die Waffe näher zu untersuchen. Sie nahmen Fingerabdrücke vom Griff des Revolvers und Catherine verglich sie mit denen, die sie Brian Thatcher abgenommen hatte. Der Computer zeigte eine eindeutige Übereinstimmung an. Grissom hatte derweil den Lauf weiter untersucht und dabei einen Abstrich vom Inneren des Laufes genommen, den er sich nun unter dem Mikroskop betrachtete.

"Die Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe stammen von Brian Thatcher" informierte Catherine ihn. "Was hast Du da?" Grissom bedeutete ihr, selbst einen Blick durch das Mikroskop zu werfen.

"Blut", stellte Catherine fest. "Und Gehirnmasse."

"Menschliche Gehirnmasse um genau zu sein. Ich habe außerdem frische Schmauchrückstände gefunden. Die Waffe wurde also erst kürzlich abgefeuert."

"Dann hat Brian Thatcher also wirklich jemanden ermordet" führte Catherine aus. 

"Das ist vermutlich richtig. Von der Art der Gehirnmasse her, würde ich schließen, dass das Opfer den Schuss nicht überlebt haben kann."

"Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch die Leiche finden."

"Eine weibliche Leiche." fügte Greg hinzu, der gerade zur Tür herein kam. "Ich habe eure Proben analysiert. Das Blut stammt nicht von dem Verdächtigen, jedoch gibt es genug Übereinstimmungen, um sagen zu können, dass es sich bei dem Opfer um eine weibliche Verwandte, Mutter oder Schwester, handeln muss."

Catherine und Grissom gingen hinüber in sein Büro und Grissom griff sofort nach dem Telefon um Brass anzurufen. Catherine wartete gespannt darauf, bis Grissom das Gespräch beendete.

"Brass sagt, dass Thatcher immer noch nicht redet. Er faxt uns die Informationen, die sie über Thatcher haben." Catherine ging hinüber zum Faxgerät, dass bereits ein Papier ausspuckte. Überrascht stellte Catherine fest, dass es bei diesem einen Zettel blieb. Sie überflog die Informationen. Brian Thatcher schien bis jetzt nicht auffällig geworden zu sein. Im Computer war lediglich ein Hinweis wegen zu schnellen Fahrens gespeichert. Sonst gab es nichts weiter als Thatchers Adresse.

"Weiß Du wo, Tenrock liegt?" fragte sie Grissom.

"Nein, aber ich weiß wie wir es rausfinden." Grissom wandte sich seinem Computer zu und rief die Webside von Mapquest auf. Er gab Thatchers Adresse ein und wenige Sekunden später spuckte der Computer eine Karte aus. Tenrock lag nördlich von Las Vegas. Aus der Entfernung ließ sich auf eine Fahrtdauer von 3-4 Stunden schätzen. Catherine stellte sich hinter Grissom, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Monitor werfen zu können.

"Dann lass uns mal keine Zeit verlieren," meinte sie, als sie die Karte sah. Grissom blicke fragend zu ihr hinauf. Catherine beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr "Ich weiß, dass Du nach Tenrock fahren willst und ich komme mit." Grissom sah ihr in die Augen. Darin sah er, dass Catherine einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, von dem sie sich nicht würde abbringen lassen. Ohne es zu zeigen, freute er sich innerlich darüber. Ihre Entschlossenheit, war eines der Dinge die er an ihr mochte. Ihr konnte er auch nichts vormachen. Cath konnte ihn lesen, wie ein offenes Buch.Es stmmte, er hatte wirklich vorgehabt nach Tenrock zu fahren. Allerdings war er davon ausgegangen alleine dorthin aufzubrechen. Diesen Trip mit Catherine zu machen, nun das hatte auch etwas für sich. Er schätzte ihre Gesellschaft. Sie war klug, charmant und zielstrebig. Außerdem hatte sie ein feines Gespür dafür, wenn er alleine sein wollte und wann er jemanden zum Reden brauchte.

"In zehn Minuten am Wagen." antwortete er Catherine schließlich.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Grissom vor dem Sheriffs Büro von Tenrock hielt. Tenrock lag in der Wüste Nevadas. Der Ort war klein und ländlich und machte einen eher verschlafenen Eindruck. Catherine und Grissom stiegen aus dem Wagen und betraten das Sheriffs Büro. Grissom hatte telefonisch ihr Kommen angekündigt. Die Sheriff-Station bestand aus einem großen Raum, der durch einen Tressen in einen vorderen und einen hinteren Teil getrennt wurde. An der hinteren Wand standen zwei Schreibtische, auf denen jeweils ein Computer stand. An einem davon saß eine junge Frau in einer Deputy Uniform. Bei ihrem Reinkommen stand sie auf und kam nach vorne an den Tresen.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie freundlich. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, die Grissom und Catherine nun aufmerksam musterten. Ein Moment später viel ihr etwas ein: "Warten Sie. Sie sind die Leute aus Las Vegas, richtig?"

"Meine Name ist Gil Grissom und dies ist Catherine Willows. Wir sind vom CSI Las Vegas."Stellte Gil sie beide vor.

"Deputy Gina Minero. Sheriff Brooks ist gerade unterwegs, aber er hat mich gebeten ihn sofort über ihr Eintreffen zu informieren." Grissom nickte ihr zu und Deputy Minero ging kurz nach hinten, um zu telefonieren. Als sie wieder zu ihnen kam, sagte sie:

"Sheriff Brooks sagt, dass er uns vor Mr. Thatchers Haus treffen wird"  
Gina holte ihre Kappe und ihre Autoschlüssel aus ihrem Schreibtisch und ging von Catherine und Grissom gefolgt nach draußen.

"Fahren sie mir einfach nach es ist nicht sehr weit von hier."

Als Deputy Minero schließlich vor einem gelben heruntergekommenen Bungalow hielt, parkte der Streifenwagen des Sheriffs schon in der Einfahrt. Der Sheriff selbst lehnte lässig dagegen. Er war ein großer Mann, von schlanker Figur. Sein Alter mochte so um die 50 liegen. Nachdem Grissom und Catherine ausgestiegen waren, kam er auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Hi, ich bin Nathan Brooks. Wir hatten glaube ich telefoniert."

"Richtig. Gil Grissom."

"Catherine Willows." stellte sich auch Catherine vor.

"Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat einen Durchsuchungsbefehl gefaxt. Was hat Brian denn angestellt?" wollte Brooks wissen.

"Es gibt Hinweise, dass ein Verbrechen stattgefunden hat. Sie kennen Mr. Thatcher?" erwiderte Grissom.

"Kennen wäre zu viel gesagt. Dies ist eine kleine Stadt, da läuft man sich schon mal über den Weg. Ich habe mit ihm vielleicht ein oder zweimal ein paar Worte bei einem Bier gewechselt."

"Wissen sie etwas über seine Familie?"

"Brian war nicht verheiratet. Sein Vater ist bei einem Autounfall getötet worden, als er noch ein Teenager war und seine Mutter hatte vor acht Jahren einen Schlaganfall. Da sie danach pflegebedürftig war, hat Brian sie bei sich aufgenommen. Das war nie ganz einfach. Brian ist ein Einzelkind und so hatte er die ganze Verantwortung alleine zu tragen. Und was man so hört scheint die alte Dame nicht besonders dankbar sein."

Grissom und Catherine sahen sich an.

"Sheriff, wir sollten jetzt besser rein gehen," erklärte Catherine.

"Sicher. Kommen sie."

Die Eingangstür war nicht verschlossen und Catherine und Grissom traten begleitet von den beiden Uniformierten ein. Zwei Dinge vielen ihnen sogleich auf. Zum einen war es recht kalt, was drauf hinwies, dass niemand die Klimaanlage ausgeschaltet hatte. Zum anderen lag ein übler Geruch in der Luft. Grissom und Catherine kannten diesen nur zu gut. Es war der süßlich faule Geruch von Verwesung. 

Durch die Eingangtür gelangte man in das Wohnzimmer, das sehr sporadisch eingerichtet waren. Es gab lediglich zwei Sessel, einen Couchtisch, ein paar Regale und einen Fernseher. Bilder oder Pflanzen gab es nicht. Links neben dem Eingang ging ein Flur ab, von dem man zu weiteren Zimmern gelangte. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich ein Badezimmer. Grissom schritt nach links und steuerte auf das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges zu. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass sie hier finden würden, weswegen sie gekommen waren. Catherine und die Polizisten folgten ihm.

Grissom blieb in der Tür des Zimmers stehen, um die Szene die sich ihm darbot aufzunehmen. Bei der Untersuchung eines Tatortes spielte der erste Eindruck eine wichtige Rolle. Wenn sie den Raum erst einmal betreten hätten, wäre der ursprüngliche Tatort schon zerstört, da alleine ihre Körperwärme die Gesamtatmosphäre verändern konnte. Schließlich ging er hinein.

Als er den geschockten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Deputy Minero und Sheriff Brooks bemerkte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er sich nicht in Vegas befand. Es hielt es für möglich, dass dies die erste Leiche war, die Minero und Brooks je gesehen hatten.

"Was ist mit ihr passiert?" brachte Gina schließlich hervor. Sie starrte auf das Bild vor ihr.

Sie befanden sich in einem Schlafzimmer. Vor ihnen stand ein mit weißen Lacken und einer grünen Überdeckte bezogenes Bett. Auf diesem lag der reglose Körper einer älteren Frau. Und wäre es nicht für die große bizarre Wunde an ihrer rechten Schläfe und die Blutspritzer an der Wand und dem Fenster neben ihrem Bett, hätte man beinah meinen könne, sie würde friedlich schlafen. Diese unmissverständlichen Beweise besagten jedoch, dass sie aus diesem Schlaf nie wieder erwachen würde.

"Das ist Ruth Thatcher. Brians Mutter." erklärte der Sheriff.

Grissom ging näher an die Leiche heran und studierte den leblosen Körper. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Gina um, um ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben.

"Sie wurde erschossen. Sehen sie diese Wunde? Da ist das Geschoss in den Kopf eingedrungen. Normalerweise würde es nicht zu einer derart großen Wunde kommen. Diese Form ist nur typisch, wenn eine Waffe aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert wird." Grissom machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung als er weitersprach, um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte.

"Wird eine Waffe aufgesetzt oder sehr nahe an einem Kopf gehalten, können die bei einem Schuss entstehenden Gase nicht entweichen und werden unter die Haut geschoben. Dabei wird die Spannung so groß, dass die Haut reißt und sich eine deformierte Wunde bildet."

Brooks und Minero mussten sich nach dieser Erklärung erst einmal sammeln. Catherine ging hinüber zu Grissom, und warf auch eine Blick auf die Leiche.

"Eine solche Wunde könnte durch einen Schuss aus einem Revolver wie dem von Mr. Thatcher entstanden sein." meinte sie zu Gil.

"Möglich ist es. Aber es ist unsere Aufgabe dies auch wissenschaftlich zu beweisen" erwiderte Grissom gelassen. Zum Sheriff gewandt sagte er "Sheriff, wir brauchen einen Arzt der die Leichenschau durchführt. "

"Sicher. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Damit verschwand er nach draußen, um zu telefonieren.

Gemeinsam warteten Gina und Nathan vor der Tür auf die Ärztin. Als sie eintraff, gingen sie zurück ins Haus. Catherine machte Fotos vom Tatort und von der Wohnung. Grissom hatte sich ins Badezimmer begeben, um dort nach Spuren zu suchen. Er fand jedoch weder Blutrückstände, noch andere Verbindungen zu der Tat.

"Mr. Grissom? Dr. Morris ist hier" meldete schließlich Sheriff Brooks und Gil ging wieder hinüber zu Catherine und den anderen.

Im Schlafzimmer von Ruth Thatcher hatte Dr. Kelly Morris bereits mit der Untersuchung der Leiche begonnen. Ihre Aufgabe war es den Totenschein auszustellen.

"Die Leichestarre hat sich bereits gelöst" führte sie aus. "Die Totenflecke lassen sich weckdrücken" Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche und zog sich dann ihre Latex-Handschuhe aus. "Tja und gestorben ist sie vermutlich an den Folgen der Schussverletzung."

"Den Rest überlass ich den Experten." Damit sah sie Catherine und Grissom an. "Ich kehre liebend gerne wieder zu meinen Husten und Kopfschmerzen zurück." sagte sie schmunzelnd.

"Gut. Danke schön. Dann muss die Leiche jetzt nur nach Las Vegas überführt werden, damit dort eine Autopsie durchgeführt werden kann." sagte Catherine.

"Das werde ich übernehmen" meldete sich Gina.

"Bist Du sicher? Wir würden sicherlich auch jemand anders finden" wandte Sheriff Brooks ein.

"Aber ja. Wer soll es den schon machen? Du wirst hier gebraucht und es wäre doch viel zu umständlich einen Kollegen aus Braintree anzufordern."

Während sich Gina auf den Weg nach Las Vegas machte, fuhr Sheriff Brooks zurück auf die Wache. Catherine und Gil fuhren derweil mit der Spurensicherung fort. Als Sheriff Brooks einige Stunden später wieder vor Thatchers Haus parkte, trat Catherine gerade heraus. Sie streckte ihre Arme von sich, um die Muskeln aufzulockern, doch der Erfolg war gering.

"Sie sehen verdammt müde aus!" stellt Brooks fest.

"Oh ja. Da haben sie recht! Müde und hungrig!"

"Wie weit sind sie denn mit ihrer Arbeit?"

"Wir sind fertig. Grissom packt nur noch seine Sachen zusammen."

"Na wenn das so ist. Wie wär's mit etwas zu Essen. Jimmy's Bar bietet auch um diese Zeit noch ein paar Sachen an." Catherine sah auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es bereits nach Mitternacht.

"Klingt gut. Mir war gar nicht klar, wie spät es schon ist." Wie um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen entfuhr Catherine ein lautes Gähnen und Catherine und Brooks mussten lachen.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte."

"Ach kein Problem. Wissen sie was. Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Wenn sie wollen können sie heute Nacht in unserem Gästezimmer schlafen. Meine Frau hätte sicher nichts dagegen und sie müssten nicht noch zurück nach Vegas fahren."

"Oh ja! Ein Bett wäre jetzt wirklich schön, aber..." als Grissom dazu kam.

"Wenn es ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht, würden wir ihr Angebot gerne annehmen."

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Catherine um, um sah Gil überrascht an. Sie hatte das Angebot ablehnen wollen, weil sie sicher war, dass er so schnell wie möglich nach Las Vegas zurück wollte, um die Proben ins Labor zu bringen. Außerdem legte Grissom keinen großen Wert auf Schlaf. Warum hatte er das Angebot dennoch angenommen? Sie sah ihn an und versuchte in seinem Gesicht eine Antwort darauf zu finden, doch Grissom wandte sich ab und wich ihrem Blick aus. Nachdem sie die Übernachtungsfrage geklärt hatten, folgten sie Sheriff Brooks zu Jimmy's Bar. Über Hamburger und Cola informierte sie Brooks, dass sich Gina gemeldet hatte. Sie hatte die Leiche abgeliefert und dann in ein Motel eingecheckt. Sie würde morgen früh nach Tenrock zurück kehren. Grissom und Catherine unterrichtete den Sheriff, dass sie bei ihren Untersuchungen keine Hinweise gefunden hatten, die Brian entlasten würden. Nach der Beweislage sah es so aus, als habe er seine Mutter im Schlaf erschossen. Für das Warum hatten sie jedoch keine Hinweise finden können. 

Nach dem sie fertig gegessen hatten, fuhren sie zu Brooks Haus. Es war ein kleines, zweistöckiges Haus mit einer großen Veranda davor. Neben dem Haus parkte ein roter Jeep und auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus lagen zwei Kinder Fahrräder.

"Meine Jungs, ich sollte mal wieder ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden, was das Wegräumen ihrer Sachen angeht." entschuldigte sich Nathan während sie die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf schritten.

"Wie alt sind ihre Kinder?" fragte Catherine ihn.

"Will ist 9 und Tom ist 7 Jahre alt" antwortete ihr der Sheriffs und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Drinnen war es dunkel.  
"Lora ist sicherlich schon schlafen gegangen. Ich habe vorhin mit ihr telefoniert und sie informiert, dass wir heute Nacht Gäste haben, sie wollte alles vorbereiten. Kommen sie!" Er führte sie zu einer Treppe. "Ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus, dass ihr Zimmer im Keller ist."

Catherine und Grissom versicherten ihm, dass dies kein Problem für sie wäre. Im Keller gab es verschiedene Räume. Im Vorbeigehen konnten Catherine und Grissom sehen, dass ein großer Raum zur Rechten das Spielzimmer der Jungs war, ein kleinerer Raum daneben dagegen als Wäschekammer diente. Brooks öffnete die Tür auf der linken Seite und schaltete das Licht ein. Es war ein kleiner Raum, der zwar nur mit dem nötigsten Möbeln, aber dennoch sehr liebevoll eingerichtet war. Es gab ein Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers sowie einen Sessel in der Ecke und einen kleinen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Alles war in blau-weiß gehalten: Das Muster der Vorhänge war auf das des Sessels und der Überdecke des Bettes abgestimmt.

"Dort drüben ist das Badezimmer." Brooks deutete auf eine Tür neben dem Schreibtisch. 

"Vielen Dank. Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von ihnen." bedankte sich Grissom.

"Keine Uhrsache. Ich werde sie dann mal alleine lassen." Mit einem letzten Nicken verabschiedet er sich von ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sobald er draußen war stellte sich Catherine vor Grissom auf.

"Also: Was ist los?"

"Was meinst Du?"

"Was tun wir hier?"

"Wie sind hier, um zu schlafen."

"Schlafen! Seit wann geht bei Gil Grissom Schlaf der Arbeit vor."

"Für uns gibt es in diesem Fall nichts weiter zu tun." Gil war es bei Catherines Verhör etwas unbehaglich zumute. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden war, also fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich habe Deine Unterhaltung mit dem Sheriff mitbekommen." Es war klar, dass er die Unterhaltung vor Thatchers Haus meinte.

Catherine war verwirrt und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Gil hat ihretwegen das Angebot des Sheriffs angenommen. Er hatte seine eigenen Interessen zurückgestellt, um ihr etwas Gutes zu tun.  
"Danke" brachte sie schließlich hervor und hoffte, dass Gil die Zuneigung, die sie in diesem Moment empfand, sehen konnte. Sein Blick war fest mit ihrem Augen verbunden und die Wärme und Kraft, die Catherine in dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen erwarteten, sagten Catherine, dass er ihre Gefühle erkannt hatte. 

"Also" meinte Grissom schließlich, "Ich den Sessel, Du das Bett?"

"Sei nicht albern. Wir sind beide erwachsen und werden es wohl schaffen uns für eine Nacht ein Bett zu teilen!" Damit zog Catherine ihre schwarze Jacke auf und schmiss sie über die Lehne des Sessels. Dort würde diese Nacht niemand schlafen. Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wie Du meinst." Dann zog er ebenfalls seine Jacke aus und legte sie neben Catherines. Catherine zog ihre Schuhe aus und verschwand im Badezimmer. Mrs. Brooks hatte ihnen dort frische Handtücher hingelegt. Catherine genoss es ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände mit heißem Wasser abzuwaschen. Es war eine Wohltat nach der angespannten Arbeit des Tages.

Als sie schließlich wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, musste Grissom einen Monet schlucken. Catherine hatte bis auf ihr weißes Tank Top und einen weißen Slip ihre gesamte Kleidung abgelegt. Auf den Anblick ihres halb-nackten Körpers war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Schnell fasste er sich wieder und suchte nun seinerseits das Badezimmer auf. Catherine hatte seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkt.

Nach wenigen Minuten gesellte er sich wieder zu ihr. Er hatte ebenfalls Jeans und Weste ausgezogen und trug nur noch Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Catherine hatte sich bereits ins Bett gelegt. Mit müden Augen beobachtete sie, wie Grissom es sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes bequem machte. Gil schenkte ihr einen letzten Blick, bevor er das Licht ausschaltete. Es dauerte nicht lange und Catherine war in tiefen Schlaf versunken.

Sie erwachte erst am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages wieder. Sie fühlte, dass sie nicht mehr an der Stelle lag, an der sie eingeschlafen war und ihr wurde klar, dass sie nun auf Grissoms Seite des Bettes lag. Nun das stimmte so auch nicht ganz, verbesserte sie sich, sie lag nicht auf seiner Seite sondern sie lag auf ihm. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und ihr Körper war eng an seine Hüften geschmiegt Sein Arm war um ihre Schultern gelegt. Catherine hatte ihre Augen noch geschlossen, doch sie spürte seine Nähe. Sie wusste, dass er bereits wach war.

"Wie lange bist Du schon wach?" fragte sie schließlich und öffnete ihre Augen. 

"Einige Zeit."

"Has Du überhaupt geschlafen?"

"Ja, das habe ich." Catherine drehte ihren Kopf nach oben, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass Gil sie eindringlich beobachtete. Sein Blick war so voller Bewunderung und Erstaunen und Catherine spürte einen heißen Schauer auf ihrer Haut. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr die Situation gefiel. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah und fühlte. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich langsam mit dem Zeigefinger von seiner Wange zu seinen Lippen. Grissom rührte sich nicht und beobachtete sie weiter.

Catherines Kopf lag immer noch auf seiner Brust. Um ihn besser sehen zu können richtete sie sich nun auf. Ihre Beine waren mit seinen verkreuzt gewesen. Als sie sich nun drehte, spürte sie wie sein Körper intensiv auf ihre Bewegung reagierte.

"Catherine......" stieß Gil hervor. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu beben und er befürchtete jeden Moment die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

"Shhhh....." Catherine beugte sich über ihn. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf seiner Brust ab, mit der anderen berührte sie seine Lippen, um ihm am reden zu hindern. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt etwas sagte, dass er anfing zu denken. Sie wollte, dass das, was da zwischen ihnen vor sich ging, es sollte einfach geschehen 

Ihre Augen fanden den Weg zu seinen und verhakten sich. Es schien nichts Anderes mehr auf der Welt zu geben, als das Hier und Jetzt. Catherine spürte, wie Gils Hand langsam von ihrer Schulter hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte glitt und dort zum Ruhen kam. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres goldenen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Instektiv neigte Catherine ihren Kopf und Gil umfasste ihre Wange. So dann entzog sie sich einer Berührung wieder. In einer fließenden Bewegung zog sie ihr Top über ihren Kopf. Grissom war von dem Anblick ihrer Brüste viel zu überwältigt, als dass er etwas hätte sagen können. Stattdessen, zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss. Catherine erwiderte diesen leidenschaftlich. Alle Zurückhaltung und Kontrolle, die Grissom versucht hatte aufrecht zu halten, brachen nun zusammen. Für ihn gab es nur noch Catherines wundervollen Körper, den er erkunden und verwöhnen wollte. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und rollte sie beide zur Seite, so dass er nun auf sie hinabblicken konnte. Catherines Hände fuhren unter sein T-Shirt und befreiten ihn von dem Kleidungsstück. Von diesem Punkt an gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie liebten sich, bis sie all ihre Energien miteinander geteilt hatten und sie schließlich vor Erschöpfung einschliefen.

Als Catherine erneut aufwachte schien bereits die Sonne. Sie war durch das Klingeln von Grissoms Handy geweckt worden. Grissom hatte sie bis dahin fest mit seinen Armen umschlungen gehalten. Nun stieg er aus dem Bett, um sein Telefon aus seiner Jacke zu holen.

"Grissom" meldete er sich.

Catherine sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und stieg dann ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Als sie fertig war, schlang sie ein Handtuch um sich, und ging wieder hinüber zu Grissom. Dieser hatte mittlerweile seine Jeans angezogen und suchte sein T-Shirt. Er unterbrach seine Suche, als er sie reinkommen sah.

"Hey" begrüßte er Catherine. "Das war Brass. Thatcher hat gestanden. Er hat zugegeben seine Mutter erschossen zu haben, nachdem es einen Streit darüber gegeben hatte, dass er eine Stunde später von der Arbeit gekommen sei. Thatcher sagte, er hätte ihre Nörgeleien und Unterstellungen nicht mehr ausgehalten. Als seine Mutter dann eingeschlafen sei, habe er seine Waffe geholt und abgedrückt. Anschließend habe er sich in sein Auto gesetzt und sei einfach nur losgefahren. Den Rest kennen wir."

"Das es immer wieder so weit kommen muss."

Grissom wollte die Suche nach seinem T-Shirt fortsetzten doch Catherine hielt ihn zurück. Sie trat vor ihn und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seinen nackten Arm. Bei der Berührung fühlte Grissom, wie sein Körper wieder zu glühen begann und er konzentrierte sich darauf, dies nicht zu zulassen.

"Gil, wir......" Catherine wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Was geschehen war, war wundervoll und atemberaubend gewesen, doch zu gleich bedeutete es, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatten, die sie nicht hätten überschreiten dürfen. Auch Grissom wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er sah Catherine einfach nur an. Doch noch ehe er sich versah, hatte er Catherine an sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Als sie sich erneut liebten, war beiden nur allzu klar, dass sie dies nicht tun sollten, jedoch wussten beide, dass es ihnen unmöglich was, sich dagegen zu wehren. Die menschlichen Instinkte waren stärker als der menschliche Verstand.

Anschließend lagen sie still nebeneinander in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Schließlich sagte Grissom "Wir müssen zurück nach Vegas."

"Ich weiß" antwortete Catherine. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zogen sie sich an und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie gingen nach oben, wo sie freundlich von Mrs. Brooks begrüßt wurden. Die beiden Jungs waren ebenfalls da. Laura Brooks servierte ihnen eine herzhaftes Frühstück und entschuldigte ihren Mann, der bereits wieder zur Wache gefahren sei. Will und Tom hatten so viele Fragen an Grissom und Catherine, dass kein unangenehmes Schweigen aufkommen konnte. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Catherine und Grissom von den Brooks und bedankten sich nochmals für die Gastfreundschaft. Sie fuhren direkt zum Sheriffs Büro, wo sie allerdings nur Gina antrafen, die aus Las Vegas zurück war. Sie unterrichteten die junge Frau darüber, was sie von Brass erfahren hatten und baten sie Sheriff Brooks für die Gastfreundschaft und die gute Zusammenarbeit zu danken. Dann machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Sowohl Catherine, als auch Grissom mussten erst einmal über das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, nachdenken. Als Grissom schließlich auf dem Parkplatz vor dem CSI-Büro einbog, wussten beide, dass nun der entscheidende Moment gekommen war. Der Moment, wo sie sich wieder der Realität stellen mussten. Grissom stellte den Motor aus. Er wagte es nicht den Blick auf Catherine zu richten und starrte stattdessen vor sich hin. Es war Catherine, die sich schließlich dazu durchrang ihn anzusehen. "Sieh mich an" bat sie ihn leise und er folgte ihren Worten.

"Es tut mir nicht leid, was geschehen ist." Trotz der tausenden von Gedanken und Emotionen, die sie durchflossen, sah sie ihn festen Blickes in die Augen. 

"Mir auch nicht" gab Grissom schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause zu. Er hatte über alles nachgedacht. Vieles verwirrte ihn, doch in diesem Punkt war er sich sicher. Es tat ihm nicht leid, dass er mit Catherine geschlafen hatte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es nun weiter gehen soll, aber ich weiß eins: es wird alles in Ordnung kommen zwischen uns" fuhr Catherine fort.

"Wie immer" stellte Grissom sanft fest.

"Wie immer" bestätigte Catherine und beide grinsten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stiegen sie aus dem Auto.

ENDE 


End file.
